


The 4th Wife

by HerMajestyEffy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Organized Crime, Sugar Mommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajestyEffy/pseuds/HerMajestyEffy
Summary: "Im sorry m'am,but I have 3 wives already,you should request someone else." He declined
"Three wives?Your quite greedy aren't you?" Her voice was more hostile now from being rejected.
"I'm truly sorry.I hope -
"How much do they pay you?" she cut him off
"Pardon me?"
"Whatever amount they pay you combined, I'll Triple it. I just need you now."
"....Okay m'am where you?"
"Hotel Saint-Claire in room 217" she informed him,her tone was softer,clearly relieved from him accepting her request.
"'l'll be there in an hour or two."
Steve started his car again,one hand on the wheel and the other one holding his cell,while he listened to her demands.He glance at himself on the rear view mirror,making sure he looked sharp.He realised that although the lady on the line was quite bossy,contrary to his other wives,he still had a smirk on his face.Apparently he was more amused by this situation then he thought.
"Okay listen to me,memorise everything Im about to say to you.We met on business ..." She started.
[IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE END]





	1. Red Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic was inspired by the manga  
> Title:My Wives.  
> Author: YangPah.  
> Artist: Mojo  
> Synopsis: One man has three wives? What's the deal with this greedy guy?

[Yesterday afternoon]

The sound of a bunch of people talking in a café,can truly help you detach yourself from a situation.Its the type of noise that can help one enter a state of limbo.

"Nat?"  
One of her friends asked her.She was an attractive blonde with a short wavy hair styled in a way that made her look slightly out of place in the modern world.Yelena was the type of women who was obsessed with vintage,yet still retained the high quality look of the average,modern rich girl.

Natasha snapped back to reality and looked up from her phone,at her three friends who had looks of concern.

"I'm sorry I zoned out,what were we talking about?" she asked.

"Well,Amanda and I were talking about how men only want sex" a brunette with medium length hair and side bangs,stated by gesturing towards her and Amanda.The other girl had black hair with a fringe,that stopped at her shoulders.

"Well personally I don't know what their talking about.I never have problems with men." Yelena bragged.

Natasha look at her friends and asked herself why she hanged out with them.Its not that she hated them but she didn't click with them either.Yelena was snobbish and extremely insecure,although she'll never admit it,but her narcissism betrayed her.Narcissism is one the extreme end of the spectrum of insignificance.Most people find themselves towards the middle.But when someone finds themselves feeling powerless about their own insignificance they lean towards one of the two extreme.On the other end of the spectrum was Amanda who may look fierce but was utterly pathetic.They were a perfect match.A narcissist and a patheticnist for lack of a better word.Yelena's motto was "its all about me" while Amanda's is "its never about me".The raven haired girl,may look mysterious with her red lipstick that clashed with the blackness of her clothes and hair but she didn't fit the role.Everything about that girl from her cold gaze,her thick russian accent and her fashion sense gave her an aura of unapproachability.However,she was Yelena's dog. They completed each other.

And then there was Chloe.How does one describe her?Well to be polite about it,she was a two faced backstabbing bitch.And yes,that was the polite version.If Chloe never introduced herself to people,they will simply call her Miss Perfect.Not in a good way either,more like in that annoying teacher's pet sorta way.Natasha knows a liar when she sees one.Chloe may be two-faced,but the redhead was a chameleon.No fix personality and a first class liar.So if all these girls were so bad,why does she stay?Answer:convenience.Yelena filled the role of the best friend,Chloe is the co-worker and Amanda was the rebound when neither girls were good enough for a task.Maybe that's why she stays,she's the leader of this little group.Maybe she was just as bad as them.

"Tasha how come you never let us meet your boyfriend?" Chloe asked.

"To make sure a bitch like you doesn't try to sabotage my relationship",she thought but kept her mouth shut by taking a sip of her mocha.

She returned to browsing on her phone.Scrolling trough a forum that posted links from anything from the latest buzz or to controversial topics.None of the titles were interesting to her,yet she clicked on them anyway,getting a brief summary of each topic.The one she was currently reading was about the latest trends for weddings.

"Yeah why do you hide him from us?" Amanda questioned.

"Because I don't want you helping jealous Yelena" another thought,another sip of her mocha.

The next topic was about the income of fellow strippers.It was easy money,apparently.Income ranged from 100$ to 300$ a night.

"I mean I don't want to be rude but it's been 3 years and you've gave us excuse after excuse.I mean is he even real?" Yelena chimed in.

"Wouldn't you like to know,men-stealer." Last thought,last sip.

This time the topic was about advice to women who wanted a no-strings attached relationship without all the drama.Answers were links towards sites directed to women who wanted an unconventional relationship.Links ranged from sugar daddies websites,to host clubs,to suggesting specific dating sites.There's even some who suggested being a sugar mama and setting the rules instead,if one could afford it.She clicked one of the links,scrolled trough some profiles and quickly stopped browsing finding all of this ridiculous.

She put her empty coffee cup on the table,locked her phone and looked at her friends.Now was the perfect time to introduce her man.Frankly,she didn't want to date anyone,but condescending Chloe over here wouldn't shut up about it.Although that was three years ago.Things are different now and she made all the preparations to make sure she had a men that was loyal to her.She doesn't love him,but she really liked him and to be honest,this was good as it gets.He's extremely convenient,he respected her boundaries and he satisfied her in bed.What more did she want?Natasha wasn't greedy and as a business women she knew a good deal when she saw one.

"Actually Im thinking about proposing to him." She finally told them.

The look of shock on her friends were priceless.

"Proposing to him?!" They said in union.

"Yes,and I need your help with it."  
\--------------------------------------  
[Present day,earlier that evening]

Natasha was frozen in the hallway of her mansion.She stopped breathing for a while,she was too scared to walk towards the living room.Her left hand that was holding her house keys was shaking slightly and she was gripping her phone tightly.She cautiously exited out of her front door,trying not to get caught.Once outside she went inside of her car and drove away,out sight.Nobody noticed her coming in and she was making sure nobody saw her leaving either.Once she was a good distance from her house,she parked.She took three huge breaths before taking her Iphone and unlocking it.She went into her security app that made it able for her to monitor all the security cameras inside her house.She went straight towards camera 3 that was in the living room.The camera captured what she absolutely dreaded to know.Her boyfriend and Yelena were on the living room couch with zero knowledge they were making a sex tape.They were fucking.In her home.In her living room.On her fucking couch.

Her eyes gaze at the audio option.At the time she thought it was a good idea to digitally connect her security cameras to her DVR.These security cameras would pick up audio automatically.She didn't know why she wanted to torture herself but her finger pressed towards audio for camera 3.

"Ah!Mhm!When are you going to break up with her already!"

God she was a loud moaner,how annoying.

"Soon baby!Im going to break up with her soon I promise!" Those words came out of her boyfriend's mouth loud and clear.If visual wasn't enough to snap Natasha to reality,audio certainly did.

"Just do it as soon as possible!" Yelena exclaimed before reaching orgasm.This made Natasha's stomach turn.How disgusting.

"You're such a bad girl.She's your best friend- the audio cut off abruptly by a text notification from Amanda.

"Hey girl where are you were preparing everything :D"

Natasha read those words and started laughing.This was so funny.Everything seemed totally absurd.But soon those laughs turned into sobbing.When she realised that,she covered her mouth in an attempt to keep her voice down.When was the last time she cried?She didn't think her tear ducks were still functional or that she would ever be sobbing over a guy.Since when does she sob?She glanced at the rear view mirror and noticed her devastated expression.How pathetic was she to make that type of face.Mascara was running down her cheeks and her eyeliner was smudged.Her eyes were completely red and the tears wouldn't stop coming.She eventually looked back at her phone to try and reply that she was on her way.She still had her pride.She double clicked the home button to close all the apps she had opened.iMessage closed,email closed,security camera closed,Internet...

She looked down at the last page that she browsed.Red Velvet.The site the so called sugar mama linked.In her words the men were handsome and were able to do anything you requested of them.She browsed towards multiple profiles,really looked at the face and age of each one.She needed someone that would make her,now ex-boyfriend,lose his sense of being a man and more importantly make that bitch die of jealousy.She looked trough multiple profiles and realised something while scrolling.

Her ex was at her house.He was probably waiting for her to get home to deliver the news.He was a smart guy.He wasn't crazy enough to let himself get caught.Moreover,Yelena was even smarter and sneakier about those sort of things.But there is one flaw about her.Her jealousy takes over all common sense with that girl,she probably called him and demanded to see him when she learned about the proposal.She wanted reassurance and he wasn't going to turn down a girl that was all over him.Bastard.More importantly,if Yelena has been sleeping with her boyfriend then she must have known who he was.The problem is,he isn't her type.At all.She only dated rich,old and married men.She liked the thrill and lives off the drama.But he wasn't rich,old or married.Plus,she clearly stated before she didn't go for Asians.So why aim for a Korean men?He didn't meet any of the criterias.It couldn't be the contrary either.He doesn't like narcissistic and spoiled girls,the minute he met her,he would have ran away.So how?How do two people hook up when they are incompatible.

No,no they are pretty compatible with each other,now that she thinks about it.However there's still the issue of first impressions.Yelena wouldn't have had him on her radar.And him,well he would have maybe approached her,but would have left after the first 15 seconds of talking to her.There's also the problem of how they even met.If they met,she would have known.Natasha isn't stupid she would have definitely known.

She looked back at Amanda's text.Amanda was on it.If Yelena had the guts to take her man,then she was extremely confidant of the outcome.What outcome?She doesn't know yet,but whatever it is ,Amanda was on it.A dog doesn't stay too far away from its master.

Natasha kept trying to put the pieces together but everything was escaping her.Yelena may be good at keeping a relationship a secret,but when it came to her finding out who her boyfriend was,that was impossible.Natasha's discretion would put Yelena's to shame.However they're was someone as good as her:Chloe.

What if Chloe found out who he was and that's how they met?But Chloe is her employee,in her company.She currently holds the highest position,beside Natasha being the founder and CEO.Why would she compromise her job?If all three were on it,they would need a reward.Yelena would do anything for money,Amanda is self-explanatory and Chloe loves to humiliate and backstab people.If Natasha wasn't her boss,she would have been on her hit list,but not at the price of her job.

Natasha sighed,leaned her head carefully back towards the headrest as she had all of her hair in a bun.She closed her eyes.She was exasperated and could feel a headache coming.She should be driving towards the hotel right now but there was no way she was walking towards the enemy's territory without knowing what exactly they wanted from her.After a couple breaths,she opened her eyes once more and took out,from her handbag,some wet wipes.She looked at the rearview mirror to clean up her makeup and when she saw her reflection,everything clicked.

She just sobbed a couple minutes ago.She was in such pain that she fucking cried over a guy.But what would she have done if it wasn't Yelena?What if it was someone else?She would have broken up with him on the spot and then what?She would probably go back to work.No,that's not right.She wouldn't have gotten to work.She would have needed to get away and be alone for a while.Chloe would have put on her Miss Perfect act and would have probably suggested to take over,while away.No,not probably,definitely.She wanted Natasha to give her the CEO position for a while now.Maybe Chloe wanted to get rid of her and if we're being honest,she would probably have told her to step down as CEO altogether.Spewing bullshit about how it was in her best interest.That Natasha could focus on other things or start a new business.The company could definitely run without her.

The only problem with that theory is that she used Yelena.If the plan was for Natasha to catch her,why on earth would she used the blonde,instead of a stranger?Chloe wasn't dumb enough to think she could trow her under the bus.Yelena was a scary person to mess with.But she wasn't supposed to catch the blonde and him together.That was an accident.Nat came home early from work.The only reason Yelena was there was because She told the girls about the proposal.

Another click

Natasha,finished cleaning up her face and took some makeup from her bag.She understood what was going on now.All of this was incredibly clear and she made sure she wiped away all evidence of her crying and reapplied her makeup.She was definitely going to cut those bitches up into tiny pieces.

  
Natasha was driving towards the hotel,30 minutes had already past and the surprise was in an hour.As she was driving she scrolled through her phone during red light stops.She was confident now that she knew what was going on.It was the most plausible scenario.She rated it with about 12% of failure.But if she was indeed right,this would all be worth it.Nobody dares to try and screw over Natasha Romanoff.Nobody.

The most logical conclusion to all of this was that Chloe was nosey and couldn't help to find out who her boyfriend was.After that she made up a plan to try to get rid of her.They were two plans,Natasha thought.The original one consisted of bribing Yelena to be bait for her ex.Amanda went along,weather she got consolation money or not was irrelevant.The idea was to convince Nat to step down as CEO and give the company to Chloe.Once she would do that,they will expose that it was all an elaborate scheme for Chloe to get the company.And just to add salt to the wound,her ex would show up,break up with her on the spot and kiss Yelena to seal the deal.Chloe would give Yelena her money,obviously out of the company's pocket,Amanda was irrelevant and the brunette was ready to take over the world.Her ex was certainly just a pawn,but Yelena might have fallen for him in the process or would proceed to discard him,shortly after.

As for the second plan?That one was in motion right after Natasha's proposal surprise changed the course of action.As a married women,she would have stepped down as CEO without any effort and would have appointed Chloe for the job.Yelena would get her money and her ex would have been a now rich and married man.This cycle of exploitation could have continued on for years.Theres also the definite possibility she would have found out and divorced him.And hello alimony,well if he was still alive.Yelena and Chloe would have surely found a way to trow him under the bus eventually and as always Amanda was irrelevant.The only misstep was Yelena got jealous and left her brain at the door.Now Natasha knew exactly what was going to happen.Well she was 88 percent sure at least.

  
Natasha arrived at the hotel,sadly she didn't find any suitable candidate for her revenge.The so called-proposal would be in an hour.Eventually,Yelena arrived and the redhead had to excuse herself.Seeing her face made her want to vomit.Outside the hotel room,she noticed on the site the clients top favourite list.She clicked on it settling for someone who didn't necessarily fit the image but could at least execute it pretty well.When reaching the top 5,her eyes were on two potential men.Number one had a profile rated 5 stars.The picture was of a handsome blond with blue eyes type of guy.Typical.Except his picture sucked.Yes he was handsome but he wasn't smiling.He looked way to serious for Natasha's taste and frankly she didn't know why he was in this business if he couldn't bother to at least smile.He may have the rating but certainly not the greatest first impression.Number two though was a good looking brunette with a playful smirk on his face.He had a rating of 4.5 and he was perfect Natasha thought.But she hesitated.On one hand,number two looks like he would piss Yelena off with his side comments and snarky remarks and would definitely go toe to toe with her ex.On the other hand number one may be serious looking but it might be the better option.Whats even worse then revenge is complete indifference.He looks like the type of guy who wouldn't even give Yelena the time of day,would make Chloe livid and who cares about Amanda.As for her ex,what ex?This type of guy wouldn't even acknowledge his existence and she was all up for that.She looked at the comments on number one's profile and she was shocked to find out not even one client gave him anything but a five star rating.Not a single one.She kept scrolling really fast but was only met with more five star ratings.That settled it for Nat,she looked at his profile and proceeded to make a phone call.  
\--------------------------------------  
Steve started to walk out of the house he was in only to be stopped.

"Wait honey,it's raining outside take an umbrella I don't want you to get wet."

Steve smiled and leaned in and kissed the women on the lips.She was a beautiful with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes.The structure of her face was her best selling point.Those cheekbones truly added to her beauty.Although nobody would ever believe she was the type of women who would call anyone honey, let alone smile as earnestly as she does.That was reserved for him only and as for the rest of the world,they were met by her fake customer service smile and her seriousness towards her work.

"Bye Daddy!!" A little girl exclaimed.

"Bye sweetheart and thank you honey,you're alway looking out for me."

"It is a wife's duty to look out for her husband.And I already send you a deposit." She stated.

Steve took his phone and saw the notification next to her name.

120$ sent by Maria Hill

"You always give the right amount thank you.So weekdays in the afternoon as usual?"

"Actually I have Friday off.Is it possible to have the whole day with you?"

"The weekdays are mostly booked by my other wife but it's only during the morning so your clear.And how about we go to the aquarium as a family and in the evening I could cook you a special dinner and you'll have me all night?" He asked flirtatiously.

Maria smiled brightly and kiss Steve on the lips.

"Im so happy and Im sure Maya would be pleased to go to the aquarium.And when we come back I'll have you all to myself" she winked at him.

"That's fine with me I'll reserve that space for you." He said while adding the time on his phone.

"I'll be going then."

"Goodbye honey have a safe trip home."

Maria closed the door and Steve opened the umbrella she gave him.It wasn't pouring but the rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon.It was already 5 pm and he couldn't wait to go to his apartment.Once he reached his car,he closed the umbrella and went inside.He checked his phone for more messages and he received a booking request from his second wife.As he predicted she asked for all week-days during the morning.His third wife sent a request to be booked all week-end.After finishing confirming all reservations he closed his phone.Preparing to leave,he put the key in the ignition and started the engine,suddenly he received a notification.He picked up the phone thinking it was just a text of confirmation but was surprised when he realised it was a job request.The person only sent their phone number.That was unusual way to get his attention,forcing him to call her.He stopped the engine and called the number.The person answered on the first ring.

"Hello are you Steve Rogers?" The voice on the other line was weirdly serious almost bossy.Which was a first.Normally women would act sickeningly sweet for first impressions.

"Yes that would be me"

"Is it true you'll do anything?" She asked this time slightly unsure,trying not to sound desperate but he pick up on it.

"Im sorry m'am but if you looked trough my profile I am not available.I don't know how you bypass the system and contacted me anyway."

"I have my ways.I contacted the boss directly once I realised you weren't available."

"You contacted the boss?" He said surprised.Who is she to be able to contact the big guy directly.

"Indeed"

"I'm sorry m'am but I already have three wives already.You should request someone else."He declined.

"Three wives?You're quite greedy aren't you?" She said her voice slightly hostile from being rejected.

Steve was just annoyed at this point,but he had to be polite.He doesn't get why the big guy let her contact him but he's completely booked.He's already exhausted from rotating between 3 woman.

  
"I'm truly sorry I hope-

"How much do they pay you?" She cut him off.

"Pardon me?

"Whatever the amount they pay you combined,I will Triple it.I just need you now."

She doesn't know how ridiculous she sounds right now.Triple his income?

"I already talked with your boss,I needed to do my research for this job and he approves."

If the big guy told her his background,then this isn't a normal client.And she's willing to pay such a absurd amount.

"Okay m'am where are you?"

"Im in hotel Saint-Claire,room 2017." She informed,her tone was softer clearly relieved that he accepted her request.

"I'll be there in an hour or two."

Steve started his car again,one hand on the wheel and the other one holding his cell,while he listened to her demands.He glance at himself on the rear view mirror,making sure he looked sharp.He realised that although the lady on the line was quite bossy,contrary to his other wives,he still had a smirk on his face.Apparently he was more amused by this situation then he thought.

"Okay listen to me,memorise everything Im about to say to you.We met on business ..." She started but got cut off by another female voice who called out to her.

"Im sorry I need to go.Make sure you show up."

And she hung up on him.

"Natasha huh?" He whispered to himself.

He managed to hear her name and was curious to meet her in person.But first he needed to talk to a certain someone.He gazed at two phone numbers,debating who to call.Eventually he decided to do a three way call.

"Hello?" a man's voice responded

"Hold up Buck,Im putting Tony on the line." He answered.

"Sup golden boy!Have you gotten the request yet?" Tony exclaimed

"What request?" Bucky asked

"Hold on are we in a three way call.This is serious what happened?" Tony questioned

"What happened was a certain someone accepted to book me with wife number 4 when I already stated I can't do more then 3.And not only that you gave her information about my background!"

"How could I not!She was willing to pay you the triple amount of your income!You'll be crazy not to take it."Tony defended himself.

"Holy fucking shitballs!Triple your income,who is this lady and why didn't she choose me?"

"Actually she wanted to request you if she truly couldn't get Rogers but she was very insistent on getting him.I tried to vouched for you but she was only going to choose you if this was truly impossible."

"Whoa who is this girl?" Bucky demanded

"Im sorry James but that's client confidentiality."

"Are you serious?" Bucky said unconvinced.

"No of course not.But if this goes outside the three of us I'll kill you."

The two men agreed and Tony proceeded to explain who she was.

"Her name is Natalia Alianovna Romanova,Russian and self-made billionaire."

"Never heard of her.Is she married?" Steve asked

"Nope and she's never been."

"What's her line of work?" Bucky said

"Yeah that's where the confidentiality comes in.Her job isn't technically legal."

"What do you mean by that?" Steve,was getting worried now.

"She owns a company named Black widow.Its a company that masquerade themselves as a cleaning service but are actually the most powerful underground organisation that specialises in assassination,cover ups,clean-ups as well as weapon distribution."

"Whoa she's a criminal?" Bucky commented

"Well depending on who you ask,some will say yes while others will state otherwise."

"And why is that?" Steve questioned

"Well she's part of the 1% but she's actually working against a lot of her own people.Every country has an agenda and let's just say because of her a lot of casualties were avoided."

"So she isn't technically a hero she just makes sure that the 1% stays in line?" Bucky added.

"Precisely.She doesn't necessarily work for the greater good or the greater evil.Shes just a middle ground."

"And why does she want me in particular?"

"That buddy I couldn't tell you.But a piece of advice,most of the world doesn't know this,but the lifestyles they lead are heavily managed by the Black Widow.She doesn't own anything in particular but she does own what connects everything together and what direction certain thing goes.If the people,companies and countries were cars and other form of transportation on the road.Then she will be the one who invented the traffic law,applied it and is the one who creates or destroys any road or bridges she wants.Basically she isn't someone to mess with she truly hold this shit world together.Almost everything goes by her and needs her approval.She controls all types of traffic."

"Like how much traffic?" Bucky asked

"80 percent but I could definitely see it going to 84 percent by the end of the year."

"Who owned the other 20%?" Bucky was truly curious about this.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. owns 20% and that power is divided equally between China and the United States."

"And where is the 4% going to come from?"

"Definitely the U.S. to have some leverage over China on certain things,mostly nuclear weapon wise.If ever someone wants to start world war 3 the widow would need to intervene."

  
Tony who usual joked about everything was deadly serious about this.Considering he owns a lot of businesses;Stark industries,Stark Resilience,Stark technology as well as Red Velvet,he probably knows this first hand.

"So basically if he rejects her he's fucked?" Bucky asked.

"No,more like if you accept it,don't screw up because then you'll be fucked." Tony corrected.

"So I can reject?"

"Hmm yeah"

"No,that's not an answer.Is it yes I can reject or yes I can reject but it will cost me a couple organs?"

"Yes you can reject and come out of it alive,Rogers." Tony affirmed.

"Man Im sure glad she didn't pick me."

"I wouldn't be so relaxed if I were you.If Steve refuses you replace him."

"Whoa what?Can I also reject?"

Tony didn't say anything.Total silence.

"So basically one of us is obligated to do it." Steve concluded.

"Yeah" Tony admitted sadly

"Oh fuck." Bucky cursed

Steve could see the hotel sign.He checked his watch and he was already late by 30 minutes there was no way he could push this on Bucky so late in the game.He had no choice.

"I'll do it".

\--------------------------------------  
[7:30 pm]

"Where's your man already?He's two hours and thirty minutes late." Chloe honeyed voice was irritating to hear.

Natasha could tell the brunette was enjoying this.But she wasn't going to let those bitches win.

"Seriously I have a feeling he won't show." Yelena said while checking her phone in such a knowing tone it was disgusting.

"No I think he will." Amanda added.

Good God,Natasha wanted to commit murder.She never been so restless in her life.But suddenly she heard the sound of someone entering a key card.The girls were written as unlisted so the only people who knew they were here and got access to the key cards are the girls themselves and him.

The door opened and Natasha would be lying if she said she didn't feel like trowing up from all the anxiety.She looked around saw the look of malice on those bitches faces that just added to her anger.She just wanted to smack the shit out of them.

*POP*

The sound of party poppers could be heard.All three girls yelled "SURPRISE!" only to be the ones surprised in return by looking at the man that was standing in front of them.

"Natalia you did this for me?That makes me so happy,thanks darling." The man in front of her said acting surprised.

He was just like in his picture.Blond with blue eyes and handsome.Except he was smiling,such a dazzling smile it almost felt like this was all real and not make-believe.Natasha was apparently shocked because she didn't move an inch and forgot how to react which was unusual for her.As if on cue,the blond man took the initiative and place a strong grip on her waist and held her closer to him,lifted her chin up and planted a kiss.The soft and warm sensations snapped her back to reality.He was kissing her and in that moment she felt like the world started turning again.Not because this was magical and he was prince charming,but because this was painfully real.They say there are moments you will remember forever and this was one of them.She apparently didn't realise she was in limbo all this time because when he kissed her,it wasn't the lips she wanted.And yet,it probably was the realest thing she ever experienced.How many times did she detach herself from situations.How long had she felt numb and empty?How many of her senses did she turn off?How long did she live not realising she wasn't truly there?Apparently too long because she had forgot this feeling.This feeling of being in the present,of being in the now.This feeling that you realise you are alive and like her favourite writer said "this will forever belong in the everlasting".Right now she was alive and this stranger was kissing her.He took her by surprise and in that moment of confusion,before she could allow herself to detach and go numb,it all abruptly came crashing down.

Their lips parted and she had to blink a few times waiting for her brain to process everything.She realised he was keeping her steady because it seemed she going to collapse.Her barriers were down and she was scared she was going to have a panic attack from all of her emotions rushing towards the surface.She felt so goddamn relieved.She was also so scared but he did show up.He was right there in front of her and she could do this.And then the reality that she had to do this made her want to cry.But she was going to be okay,she's strong and she's been trough worse.She glanced to her left and saw the most shocked expression Chloe ever had.She looked like she saw a ghost.And then she remembered what was going on.She was going to have a field day with those bitches.The thought of that gave her a big smile.She wrap her arms around his neck,truly putting on a show for them.

"I surprised you didn't I?" She said to him in a sweet tone of voice,trying to regain her composure.

"You truly did."

\--------------------------------------  
So this was Natalia.Well Natasha,he only called her by the former to make it seem like they were really close.Natasha took note of that and looked quite impressed.He was the best for a reason.His steps to please any client was to look at his surrounding and evaluate all plausible scenarios.In this case a hotel meant two things.There was either a party or the client needed privacy that she couldn't get from her own home.This mostly implied a third party that couldn't know about this.Either a partner,a relative or even a child.This was also a form of security measures,meaning the woman had a reputation to uphold and couldn't risk being caught.In Natasha's case it was both.Hosting a surprise party meant he had to act accordingly once he understood the situation.The second step was to gather information.In this scenario it was a surprise,but what for?If he recklessly asked and it turns out it was for his supposed birthday others will be confuse.Obviously it wasn't a birthday party since nobody shouted "happy birthday" nor are they any signs of it in the room.The living room had a table with expensive champagne,a heart shape cake and the huge banner above their heads that read "Will you marry me?" was a dead giveaway.

"Um actually I brought you here because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to marry me?" Natasha said getting real emotional.For some reason he thought she wasn't faking it and was genuinely overwhelmed.The reality of the situation probably crashed down on her.And judging by that,this wasn't a make-believe situation out of desperation ,but out of heartbreak.She was kissing and asking the wrong guy.

There was also another factor as to why he was the best.He was prepared for anything.

"Well actually it's good that you mention it because...  
He dug in his pocket and pulled out a box ring.You'd be surprised how many fake proposal he had to go through.Carrying a wedding ring with him at all times not only made it more believable when the woman would actually act shocked by his skills but it was also a perfect love scenario in certain situations where getting on one knee would greatly help the client without her knowing.

"I was actually going to ask you the same question."

Steve got down on one knee and showed a beautiful expensive looking wedding ring and proceeded with the whole charade.Natasha was already crying and played along.

"Natalia Alianovna Romanova,will you be my wife?"

"Yes!Yes I would!"

The whole hugging each other and tearing up was perfectly executed.They both made it seem so natural.But the ones who were truly supposed to act natural,actually seemed out of place.All three girls had looks of confusion and bewilderment on their faces.It actually took them a second to register what had happened and began to give a delayed round of applause that looked totally forced.Steve was going to say something but the sound of another men coming into the room diverted his attention.

"Hey Im so sorry,I'm late I got caught in traffic."

An asian men,he assumed was Korean,looked to be in his thirties and obviously was part of the lower middle class by the shoes he was wearing and his suit material.When the men laid eyes on Steve with a look of confusion,he immediately cut him off before the men could say anything.In a situation where a new person appears suddenly,it's always hinted to be a rival.Normally it would be a jealous women or an ex with his new girlfriend that would show up and acted all nice.The confirmation of this situation was always the face his clients would make.A sudden sense of uncomfortableness,and he pick it up from Natasha real quick.In that type of scenario it is always best to be the first one to introduce himself alongside his women and tell them his role in her life.This will cause a reaction out of them that would proceed to change the questions from "who is he?" to them introducing themselves instead.Since the ball was in his court,he could easily see their reaction to the new information and act accordingly.

"Hi there,Im Steve Rogers,Natalia's fiancé." He said extending his arm for a handshake.

The Korean man looked incredibly confuse as if he was spewing nonsense.That gave Steve the impression of him most notably being an ex of hers.If he react out of excitement or acceptance the scenario would play out differently but this gave him a mental note that he was a problematic person in Natasha's life.

"Euh yeah it's nice meeting you?" The men was still not registering the situation but proceeded to give him a handshake nonetheless.

A firm and strong grip on the handshake asserted dominance.Steve made sure he was looking directly into his eyes,stood up straight and squared his shoulder.The men in front of him looked like he was going to melt and become a puddle by the limp grip he had,the look of wanting to dig his own grave and his voice cracking when he tried to introduce himself.He was clearly having a hard time finding his words and it seemed he had forgotten who he was and weakly gestured to Natasha who completely dismissed him.

"I'm,I'm....Euh I'm..."the men stammered out

"Im sorry who are you?" Natasha clearly feigned ignorance,although they were multiple signs that both parties knew each other.  
The men went from bewilderment to straight up anger but before he could say anything Natasha bitterly chimed in.

"Isn't this your boyfriend Yelena?"

Oh man.Steve didn't know who's expression was better.The men who looked like he was going to piss himself or the blonde lady who was as white as sheet.Clearly intimidated,the women named Yelena weakly gave a word of confirmation to Natasha's statement and played along right into her trap.Ah,the classic case of knowing your ex-boyfriend cheating on you with your best friend and placing them on the spot for humiliation.He knew it was a case of betrayal by their looks of fear when she announced that statement,as if she wasn't supposed to know.

Well now he knew how to deal with the Scaredy cat and bottled blonde duo.All he had to figure out next was the role of the two other ladies.Are they innocent friends or was this a bitch trio ambush.His gut feeling was telling him to be wary of the brunette.

"Well let's celebrate shall we?" the black haired girl announced trying to be energetic.

"Yes,yes let's open the bottle of champagne and celebrate." The brunette followed sounding way to over the top.

This was going to be an interesting night for everyone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Beige Stockings & Black Leggins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❗️❗️❗️[IMPORTANT]Read the notes at the end❗️❗️❗️❗️  
> Also for those waiting for the following fics:Help wanted,I know I was supposed to add 2 other chapters but I re-read it and realise I didn't even finish and I though they only needed correcting so Imma work more on it.When it comes ton Please Refrain From Disobeying Victoria you must understand I broke both my computers and it just hit me that I lost my drafts on where the story was going so Im totally lost on that one so it might take a while.Like I said before Im on mobile so sorry for the format and correcting its 100% harder doing it by ipod.

The tension around the dining table could be cut with a knife.Luckily,Natasha went to get one to cut the cake.This left Steve with four individuals who weren't sure what game they were playing.Chloe,was trying to engage him on a eye staring contest,Amanda wasn't to sure who her opponent was and the other two seemed to think the way to win the game was to not look at anyone at all.

"Champagne?" Steve spoke up,looking at the main point of interest which was straight into the bright shade of amber of the only individual that was attempting the very first murder trough eye contact.

"Certainly." Chloe replied dryly.

Steve took some glasses and pour some for himself and Natasha.He then proceeded to get up and poured one for the brunette,making sure he was staring directly at her.Once that was over he turned towards the raven haired girl and gestured towards her and the bottle to ask if she wanted some.Amanda,clearly distraught, looked to her left at Yelena who was ignoring her existence and then to her right at Chloe who,too preoccupied with the new guest,wasn't acknowledging hers either.Making a decision for the lost puppy,he filled her glass.When he moved to Yelena,before she could refuse,he poured,painfully slow,one for her as well.Once the torture was over,he could hear Natasha's ex preparing his glass,but Steve simply put the bottle down and sat back into his seat.The poor guy had to do it himself.

Natasha eventually came back,apologising for the wait,announcing she was trying to find a really sharp one,making her ex flinch which resulted in him splashing a little champagne on his sleeve.

Sitting back down,she opened the lid covering the heart shaped cake.

"Would you mind doing the cutting Chloe?You're pretty good with knives aren't you?" The redhead asked,pointing the knife handle towards her friend.

"Sure,if you insist." The brunette spoke slowly,almost breathy trying to control her tone of voice.

Taking the knife,she proceeded to cut the cake in silence.An excruciating silence that everyone in the room wanted so desperately to end.Well besides Steve who was enjoying it and Natasha who was taking her time glaring at each of her guest.

"There six perfect slices." Chloe spoke up giving the knife back to the Russian.

Natasha slowly grabbed the knife handle,but before her friend could let go,she abruptly changed the speed of her hand motion which 'accidentally' caused Chloe to bleed a little.

"Oh my bad." She pretended to apologise,her voice barely above a whisper.

"That's fine." Her friend smiled.Now that was one that could kill.She turned towards one of the girls asking for assistance. "Yelena sweetie would you be a dear and help me find the first aid kit?"

Both girls left the table and walked towards the bathroom for their so-called quest at cleaning up the tiny wound.

Natasha wasted no time at preparing everyone's plate with a slice of cake.When she reached her ex,she dropped the cake from a height that almost caused it to splatter everywhere near him.Poor guy had a horrifying look on his face,probably imagining what the girl wanted to do to his body.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Chloe was running her right hand over cold water while Yelena was searching trough the cabinet for the first aid kit.

"How?" The brunette said,she clearly wanted to yell but kept her voice down so the others wouldn't hear.

"I don't...I don't know." Yelena stammered out.

"You don't know?" Amber eyes met blue ones.

"How is this my fault?"

Chloe rolled her eyes as Yelena disinfected her wound.

"Well It's definitely not my fault,i'm too smart for that.And it couldn't be Amanda's,she may be just a pawn,but is very cleaver one,so it only leaves the Marilyn Monroe wannabe to screw things up."

Yelena was clearly offended by that statement,but didn't retort back not wanting to aggravate her even more and also because she may have had a point.

"Okay so let's say it is my fault.It not like she knows."

"Of course she doesn't." Chloe started,putting a a plaster on her cut. "I don't know who this Steve guy is,but one things for sure,whatever game they're playing were going to win.Ive put to much effort for things to fail now."  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Once everyone was at the table again,they all started eating their cake and drinking their champagne.They were all waiting for someone to break the silence and the most unexpected person spoke up.

"So Steve where did you and Nat meet?" Amanda asked.

"We met on business" he recalled what the redhead told him on the phone,before she got cut off.

"Who do you work for?" she continued

"Stark Industries."

Steve didn't know what to make of this women yet.Obviously the brunette had something to do with it,but so far the the other one seemed to be an innocent person.She didn't look suspicious at all,she was a somewhat attractive lady with a really nice figure.Steve could tell a lot about a person by how they dress and the little things about them.Yelena for example was obviously a flashy woman.From head to toe she was covered in luxuries.Perfectly coifed wavy hair,long manicured nails and professionally done makeup.She was wearing an insanely sparkly,white dress that had slits on each side that exposed her hips which clearly showed she probably wasn't wearing any underwear.At least,not any in the conventional sense.The dress also showed a lot of cleavage,that made Steve wonder how she could so easily move in it without worrying about flashing anyone.Her expensive watch,her diamond rings and her ridiculous high heels all gave the impression that she didn't get all her money from her job.For all he knew,she could have indeed been an independent women by day and earned all her money by being a hard-working lady,but his gut was saying otherwise.Then there was Chloe who was British and was dressed slightly classier,but looked just as rich as the other girl.She was wearing a nude coloured silky dress.It was a lot less revealing but it was still short and showed a little cleavage.Other then that she matched Yelena in the luxury department when it came to jewellery,hair and makeup.Unlike Yelena,Steve knew the brunette was a business women,simply by the way she carried herself.Tony once taught him how to recognise people in that line of work and he also mentioned that she was part of Natasha's company.Natasha on the other hand,her style was conservative.She had a short sleeve black dress that showed no cleavage.The dress wasn't ridiculously tight and she wasn't wearing any flashy accessories.Her makeup was kept simple,mostly natural looking except for her red lipstick.Her hair was in a tight bun and her heels and nails were short.Nobody would have seen her as anything other then an office lady.Then there was Amanda who didn't look like she fitted with any of them.At first glance you wouldn't be able to tell she was part of the higher class.She was wearing casual clothes.A tight black shirt with even tighter matching skinny jeans with some same colour matching boots.Nothing about her outfit seemed expensive.Even small things like her nails or makeup didn't give anything away.Her nails were natural and she had on bright red lipstick and black eye makeup.Even her hair looked normal.It looked like she just brush it and left the house that way.The only thing that gave her status away was a pair off sunglasses resting at the top of her head.The same type of brand that his second wife liked to wear.They were Céline and if he could recall those pairs costed about 500$ when he bought it for her.Now that didn't mean she was a hundred percent from the higher class,but he tends to believes that you attract certain types of people in your life.In this case,the rich tend to stick with the rich.Unlike Yelena and Natasha,Amanda had a thick Russian accent.But she wasn't Russian,not originally anyway.One look at her face and one could tell she was of another European decent,but probably grew up in Russia.

"Oh you work with Tony.How come we never see you when we have meetings with Janet?"

Such a simple question,but that made Steve raise an eyebrow.At first,he was going to answer her,but thought a little more about who she mentioned.Thank god for a particular mentor of his teaching him to mule over the words of people before speaking.

"Van Dyne?She works for Stark Resilience not Stark Industries."

"Right definitely,my mistake." She apologised taking a sip of her drink before changing her demeanour "Who's the representative during those meetings then?The lady who always at Tony's side during them?"

His gut was telling him to think carefully about her question this time around.

"I think you mean Pepper Potts?Except Tony never shows up for meetings especially for Stark Industries he's too busy with Stark Technology"

"Oh yeah that's right silly me I forgot." she replied feigning innocence.

Steve had to take a second to analyse her behaviour to understand what she was trying to do.On the surface,she was just making small talk,but truthfully she was trying to bait him by making him give information that only those who truly worked close to Tony would know.Thankfully,he couldn't be any closer with him to have known such information.

"Natasha has talked a lot about you.She told us that you were quite the spokesperson at the Sokovia Accords." She continued her interrogation.He underestimated the lost puppy.She was a smart one.

Natasha choked on her drink and her ex-boyfriend was smirking at Amanda's words.This was a trap.A huge one at that.Steve changed his opinion on the girl now.She was too cunning to be innocent.Even the brunette smiled at how her friend put him in a corner.

For one,the Sokovia Accords was held earlier this year and was kept top secret.Only a select few were invited during it's debate.Amanda made that statement knowing he wouldn't be able to answer it since he couldn't have been there and what Natasha said to them wasn't about him at all.

Too bad for them,he can indeed tango with her on that one.Courtesy towards wife number two for giving him access to that meeting and wife number three for filling him in on everything he needed to know.

The Sokovia Accords was a board meeting between powerful private companies that impacted the world on a larger scale.The accords stated that those private companies should be ruled under the United-Nations.His third wife explained that the U.N. we're trying to force these companies to follow their agenda which Steve disagreed with.Yes some of them impacted the world in a negative way,but they chose to do that,if they had signed their rights away for 'the greater good' who could have guaranteed the U.N. wouldn't have made matters worse?Just like everyone else,they too had agendas and agendas changed.

"You were for the accord weren't you?" Chloe asked with a knowing smile thinking that was the end of him.

"Yeah I'd like to know how you wowed the public as well with your powerful speech." Nat's ex stated.

Steve turned towards Natasha who he could tell was silently freaking out,but he communicated trough eye contact that it was going to be okay which didn't seem to convince her.

"Yes I did indeed give a speech except I wasn't for the accord." He was getting amused by all of this since he actually did give a speech on it.He wasn't planning on speaking out,but now he remembered an asian man who resembled all too much like the one who was sitting next to Yelena.

He remembered how absurd his points were.He was spewing illogical arguments on how it was in the best interest for the population.

"I was against the accords because if some of the most influential private companies exchanged their freedom for protection of their wealth and existence,they are not deserving of said protection." The whole table looked at him flabbergasted at how he even knew what the topic of conversation was.  
"Yes these companies make terrible decisions at time,but it's still their decisions,if they give their freedom away it doesn't help anyone it just shifts the blame."

The other man chuckles before bitterly retorting with "Someone needs to take responsibility for their actions and it's certainly isn't going to be them.What you're saying is dangerously arrogant.Were talking about the United Nations here." He finished by smirking at him thinking he had won.

Steve heard the very same points this man gave on that stage,in Sokovia,and responded with the same counter-arguments to make sure he jogged his memory of him.The one who completely annihilated his side of the debate and in turn failed the passing of the accords.

"Let's say the U.N. needs to make a fast decision.Their protocol will take them a week to reach a conclusion.By then,the damage is already done.Not only that,but only 144 of these companies were asked to sign the accords.That speak disaster for the one who weren't asked since they could all band together in the future and create a loophole for themselves,which leaves the world worse off then before.Not only that,but making the entire board of the United Nations agree on anything during a critical situation is moronic at best and complete chaos at worse."

The entire table was looking at him in disbelief.

"It was you!" The asian man said in an accusatory tone.

"Him what?" Natasha asked.

"You were the one who overturned the ruling of the accords.You gave the same speech back then" her ex continued.

"Yeah i guess you didn't recognise me from the stage,I mean the audience was pretty big."

The man was fuming at this point.

"He's the one that made you lose the accords?" Chloe chimed in.

"If I remember correctly,in your own words Chloe,he demolished him." Natasha smirked at them.

"He didn't demolish me."

"Oh please,the accords were 141 out of 144 in favour and when Steve spoke up it ended with 138 against it." The redhead mocked him.

Steve took a sip of his champagne knowing he won this battle.The evening continued with question after question,which he kept responding back cleverly until eventually Chloe got frustrated and called it a night.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
[11:30 pm]

Steve was alone in the hotel room with Natasha.  
They reached the bedroom where she was taking of her heels and was finally able to relax in what seemed like forever.Steve was standing by the doorframe that was dividing the bedroom and the living room with his arms crossed against his chest.He didn't know what to do so he just stared at her unraveling her bun which he found mesmerising.

Extremely shiny,red locks all came crashing down to the middle of her back and it all seemed surreal for a few seconds.He started thinking about the horror that was her expenses on conditioner per year as well as hair salon maintenance.He then drifted his thoughts to a scarier story that was her shower drain.Having that long of hair was no fairy tail.He remembered when Bucky grew his past his hips,thankfully he was doing it to donate to charity.He was complaining,all the time,about it being caught in car doors and having it pulled when he rolled over.Not to mention the agony of washing it.At least,he enjoyed feeling like a metal head for a while.

Natasha turned to him and sat down on the bed and started taking off her beige stockings.

"So Im guessing you don't need my services anymore?"

"What makes you think that?" She replied nonchalantly not realising she was putting quite a show for him.

"You aren't actually planning on truly being my fourth wife do you?"

Well maybe she did realise,as she stood back up and started to strip right after he asked her that.

She sat back down,now only in her underwear,staring back at him.

"Actually I am.I'm planning on making you come to me everytime I request you."

"Uh that's going to be imp-

"I already know the schedual of your other wives.Don't worry Im not planning on paging you during the times you're booked." She cut him off "I actually want to buy all of your free time instead."

Steve was shocked,she was offering to buy all of his time that he technically spent out of work,meaning he wouldn't have any time for himself anymore.

"And for triple your income."She added.

He swallowed hard.He didn't know how he was supposed to react.Steve didn't know if he was supposed to be turned on or put off by such a ridiculous request.This certainly was the most absurd demand he ever had,and he had been in the game for a long time.

"Now are we gonna fuck or what?" Natasha spoke up.

"Uh...Umm...are you sure?" He asked unconvinced.

Although her behaviour completely changed from before,he didn't forget that she was clearly in tears earlier.She had just been trough heartbreak and now she wanted to have sex?

"Isn't that your job?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean yeah,but are you sure about this?I mean you just..." He trailed of the last part of his sentence remembering that part of his job was not to go deeper into clients situations more then necessary.'Never miss an opportunity to shut up' as Bucky once told him.

Natasha was waiting for him to continue speaking,but he proceeded instead with fulfilling her current request,which resulted in their second kiss of the night.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
[One week later,Friday afternoon,2:48 pm]

Steve was at the aquarium looking at Maya who was mesmerised by all the fishes,but he wasn't paying attention to any of this,his mind was elsewhere.After last Friday night,Natasha gave Steve a two weeks delay before fully becoming his wife.

He has four wives now.Upon hearing that most people will be confused.And if they weren't completely disgusted by the mere thought of it they will proceed to ask if it was a religious thing or a cultural thing.It was neither.By law it would fall under the category of prostitution depending on the state.Ask the average person and they will think it was a sugar daddy and sugar baby type of thing with the genders reversed.Ask the upper-middle class and above and they will tell you it was simply business,just another transaction,nothing harmful.Not that any of that mattered since he never discloses this to any outsider that he has more then one partner.

He's been in the business for a while now and so far things were pretty good.He got a huge head start that gave him a stable income almost immediately,after joining.

That head start was also known as his first wife.Maria Hill was a mother with a high paying job working for S.H.I.E.L.D.  
One might thing that joining the intelligence business would be incredibly unstable for a mom,yet she managed her time extremely well.Maria only worked during the day up until one in the afternoon.They would pick up her little girl at one thirty.She would continue to work from home while he played with her daughter.Some days,they would all hang out as a family.This will go on until about five or six thirty in the evening.He stayed overnight about three times a week,if she requested it.

Maria's reason for hiring him was out of convenience.She needed two things,a father for Maya and a sex life.That was all.Maya was the result of sex trafficking.Her mother got caught up in there and it wasn't until a couple years back that S.H.I.E.L.D. set her free with a bunch of other victims.Now she holds the highest position in her department which was stopping human trafficking.She ordered everyone where to go and what to do and rarely needed to go on site.This gave her a lot of income,a minimum amount of works hours and stability.She didn't need to go anywhere unless it was something extremely urgent.In that case,she would book Steve for an indeterminate amount of time to take care of her daughter,while away.This happened about every four to six months.She would always be the first to make reservations so she had a lot of leverage towards his other wives as they would need to adjust to the available slots.

Out of all his clients,Maria was not only his favourite,but also his longest wife.In this industry,the women weren't necessarily called wives.That was a term when one would have a client for a long period of time.Some women would only get a men between three to six months and even that was pushing it.On average,most lasted about a week and others only a couple hours.A lot of women only needed them for fake scenarios.A common one was showing your 'fiancé' to your annoying friends or pushy relatives.The men would always say he worked overseas and would leave soon and after the 'long distance relationship' was established ,the women would eventually make up a story on how he cheated on her or something along those lines to get him out of the picture.

In Steve's case,Maria was an exceptional client.He had her for six years.He's 27 now,but this sort of thing was rare.He remembered?the first day he met her,she told him something unbelievable.She wanted to book him for the next ten years.She payed the first five years in advance to prove to Tony that she was serious.At that time,he obviously accepted because it was a guaranteed income.He was a little hesitant in being with an older women and a father figure for Maya,but now he bonded with the girl.

Most would think this was extremely unhealthy for the child,but Maya wasn't stupid.She knew from the beginning at age five,he wasn't her father,but she didn't care.One time,the girl told him something quite heartbreaking.She told him she was glad that her mommy found a man that didn't hurt her.That mommy wasn't crying anymore and she thanked him for it.In this business,its best not to get emotionally attached,but he couldn't help it that day.After that he had to seriously reconsider if he truly wanted to carry on with this.Eventually,he asked her in a roundabout way what she knew about them.She told him she knew her mommy was paying him and that they were playing make-believe.She was smiling when she said that.When he asked her if she understood what that meant she answer with: "It means mommy's happy and Im happy."

That was all that girl wanted.Now she's eleven and he's going to be in her life for four more years,unless Maria renewed her contract.He had a strong feeling she would,but if she didn't he wouldn't know how to react.Maya was a very happy child.She went to a special private school,she had friends,her therapist only said good things and she was recovering from trauma really well.Steve knew something was wrong though.There was something everyone was missing.He hoped Maya was telling the truth,but there was just no way this wasn't affecting her negatively.She would enter her teenage years soon and all hell would break loose eventually.He hoped not,but he was quite the pessimist.

For now,he was her father.It didn't matter if he denied it,or Maria,or the law,the rapist or even the girl herself.Psychologically,  
when one raises a kid from at least age five and onward,you're their parent.That was just a fact.If ever,Maya would be trowing a tantrum on how he wasn't her father she would be lying to herself.You can't spend practically everyday with someone for that long and not get attached.Emotions don't disappear that easily,he should know.

Then their was Maria herself.As far as he was concerned,she truly only wanted sex.He wasn't too sure during the first year of knowing her,but she made sure to deny it.Out of all his wives,he could definitely see himself going out with her in a romantic way and maybe be a real family.However,that was a possibility that they didn't explore any further.Maria was one of the few women who he didn't necessarily had to be involved with romantically but wouldn't mind to.Basically,when a men and a women are friends they will either stay friends or move on to lovers.And until they choose which option to go with,at least one party would be disappointed or heartbroken.But in some rare cases their was that special someone who could fill both those spot,but only if they wanted to.In other words,the option was there,yet neither him or her necessarily wanted to go there.They were both people who were okay with whatever direction their relationship went in.It didn't matter really.Unlike,his other wives.

Excluding Hill,he truly had a problem with romance.Romance wasn't compatible with the circle he and his clients found themselves in.This type of relationship was just out of convenience and nothing more,which is why he really liked Maria,if it were to be something more he could see himself quit and marry her for real.Something he could never do with wife number three.

Wife number three was a blonde women named Sharon Carter.She was his wife on and off for the past two years.The men in the business knew she didn't stick with a guy very long and never returned twice.But she returned to Steve multiple times and he really didn't want to address the elephant in the room on that one.She liked him.A lot.She was a nice girl,definitely his type,but there was no way he could ever see himself seriously dating her.He truly couldn't see them working long term,there wasn't enough depth to their relationship.This was just one of the other aspect in which Maria won by a long shot.They've known each other longer and unlike Sharon it wasn't on and off.And if he was ever going to be serious with someone it helped to have a pretty big reason and Sharon didn't have a daughter named Maya so that was another lost for her.He must admit that the sex was indeed great.Sharon was an interpreter.She worked for the U.N. and on the side she translated conversations between businesses who mostly wanted their deals being on the down low.She worked all week,sometimes flying around the world for her meetings.She had the week-ends off and all she wanted was to have sex.Sharon was very kinky and always managed to find different occupations she wanted to role play as.

Then there was his second wife.He had a big issue with her,and it all had to do with her age.She was 19 and he tried everything he could to not be with her,but his hands were tied on that one.Even Tony who had a lot of say with clients who were extremely pushy,even more so when they were underage,yet this was truly exceptional.Wanda Maximoff was just a kid and sadly one of his wives for about a year and a half.The upside was that he was sharing her.He had her during the day and Bucky who,was all too eager,had her during the night.He tried to tell him this was wrong,but they both knew the client was always right and in this line of work money talks.This was where her father came in.Wanda's dad owned a huge corporation named Magneto that was based in Sokovia and was the one who basically forced the boys to be with his daughter.He wasn't to sure about the details,but apparently it was pretty bad when an escort service was 'the last resort' as he put it.Apparently it was working since Wanda was behaving better.Well,he only assumed since Steve has met her dad a couple times and he was very delighted with the 'service'.The service included Steve having morning dates at a café or brunch at a diner while she vented to him about multiple stuff.Things mostly included her talking about college and her job and,occasionally,she would confess about certain issues she had to him.As for at night,although Bucky sworn they never did anything,he did admit they had a lot of 'fun' together.Whatever that meant,it was enough for his friend to call Wanda his favourite wife.And he never picked favourites,ever.Bucky,unlike him,never had a women very long to call them his wife,but his services were good enough to land him second place on the top hundred of the company's website.

Steve was getting stressed out just by thinking about his line of work and the different women he had to deal with.His worries were soon interrupted by having Maya tugging on his sleeve wanting to show him some fishes.

Maria approached him,kissed him on the cheek and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You seem distant today." She spoke softly.

"Sorry I have a lot on my mind." He turned towards her and planted one on her lips "but I promise I'll keep my focus on you now especially later tonight"

Maria smiled at him,content with his response while looking at her daughter getting excited by watching a stingray.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
[The Next Day,Saturday Morning,10:30 am]

Steve was back at his penthouse.The minute he walked trough the door he froze midway after witnessing who was in his apartment.Bucky was in there,shirtless,drinking coffee and making himself some toast.

"Um Buck why are you here?" He was puzzled by his presence.

The brunet turned around after realising his friend was home.He finished spreading apricot jam on his toast and gestured Steve towards the living room couch.

"You might wanna sit down for this." He said in a serious tone of voice

Steve sat down worried about the expression on his friend's face.

"Okay this might be hard to believe" Bucky took a deep breath "but I actually live here."

Steve was staring at his friend in disbelief who just nonchalantly started sipping his coffee,after almost giving him a heart attack.  
When his brain finally registered Bucky's idiotic statement,he threw his house keys at him,which smacked him against his bare chest.

"Ow that hurts."

"Fuck you."

"Im sorry you're just so easy to fool.You looked so baffled at seeing me here." The brunet chuckled.

"You haven't step foot in here for six years and you wonder why Im surprised?"

Bucky and him purchased the place a couple years back,but soon after settling in,his friend only stayed overnight at a hotel or at his clients house.He has never actually slept here ever since he started the business and one night stands demands started pouring in.Unlike him,Steve couldn't stand the idea of continuously being at work even if it only meant sharing a bed.Until now at least.

Suddenly,the boys heard a knock at the door.Steve got up to answer it and took the time to placed his house keys in a bowl on his way there.He opened the door only to find wife number three at the other end of it.

Right on schedule.

Sharon was standing there with a red suitcase,having been back from her short trip to Dubai.Her blonde hair was in a pony tail,she had a blue,buttoned up shirt,a tight,beige,pencil skirt and a blue,white and red stripes scarf around her neck.

"Well hello Sir,are you ready to fly with Carter airlines this morning?"

It looked like this week-end,she was role playing as a flight attendant.Steve moved to the side to let her in.Sharon gladly came inside rolling around her luggage.When she witnessed Bucky sitting on the couch she exclaimed:

"Oh,looks like I have two passengers today!is that okay with you sir?" She turned towards Steve who shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure I guess."

Bucky was lost on what was happening.He didn't understand why they were speaking in such a weird way and Steve just sat back down next to him,choosing to let Sharon make him understand the situation,instead.

Sharon was standing upright with one hand on top of the other,in front her body.A very formal stance which made Bucky wonder what she was going to do next.

"Well then I'll treat you both with the best service." She proceeded to give them a perfect customer service smile. "To fit the level of the first class,fresh seasonal food are prepared for this morning's meal."

Sharon cupped her breast.

"Appetisers are a soft brisket that just finished working out."  
She unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her bare chest.

Bucky stared in shock at her at first and then regain his composure finally understanding the situation which resulted in him having a big smile plastered across his face.

"The main dish is fresh clam meat that finished waxing yesterday." She lifted her skirt to reveal she wasn't wearing any panties under her black leggings.

Bucky,immediately,exclaimed on how he wanted to try the main 'dish' right away which made Sharon rip the nylon that exposed her private area.

"Well then boys,bon appétit~"

"This girl is amazing." He whispered to Steve  
clearly having fun.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
[12:30 pm]

The boys were walking downtown meeting Tony for lunch at a seafood restaurant.They were taking a lunch break and left Sharon at the penthouse who was resting from her trip.

"Okay that was the greatest thing ever!Is this what you experience every week?" Bucky asked his best friend.

"No." Steve replied "Sometimes it's every two weeks."

"And you never told me?I feel betrayed I tell you everything."

"Yeah...please stop that." He truly didn't want to know anymore of his friend sexual activities.

"No,but really that was a magical experience.I should know,I have slept with a lot of women,but I felt like I was in a porno or a virtual reality of some sort.Sharon blew me away!who would have guessed Peggy's niece was this kinky."

"Probably everyone in the business she had a lot of partners you know."

"Uh nope!As far as I know she barely slept around and when she did,it was pretty vanilla.Trust me,if it was anything like this morning,I would know."

"Uh Huh"

"Very enthusiastic and very good at her job.I was very satisfied,ten out of ten I would definitely bang again."

Steve just sighed not really listening to his friend's words.

"Um this is where you come in and tell me something witty?Seriously what's wrong with you?Youve been down even during the act.Sharon would have seriously been disappointed if I wasn't there.Poor girl giving it her all and stuff."

"It's complicated."

"Oh it's wife number two isn't it?"

"No Wanda is fine."

"Wife number one then?"

"Maria is more then fine" Steve affirmed.

"Ah,it's the new one.Natalia." Bucky questioned

"Yeah." He sighed again.

"Let me guess the night was terrible?"

"No the night was quite fun actually,the job was perfectly executed."

"Then what is it?"

"We slept together." Steve replied,looking clearly bothered by the whole thing.

"So?" Bucky didn't quite get the problem at hand "Thats our job,remember,we satisfy women for a living."

Steve sighed some more.

"Oh no,she's fat isn't she?"

No answer

"She's ugly?"

No answer again.

"Ah!She's fat and ugly!I knew it was too good to be true.Triple your income my ass!"

"Buck please." Steve was rubbing his temple at this point.

"What?"

"It's not that.She's skinny and attractive calm down.Its just the sex..." He trailed off.

"Oh god it was shit?Wait no,you couldn't get it up?"

The blond stopped dead on his tracks once they reached the front of the restaurant.

"Oh I know!She has a weird fetish.She used a strap on or something and you lost your sense of being a man." Bucky placed both hands on Steve's shoulders who,in turn,was getting embarrassed by having witnessed a couple of teenage girls giggling at the brunet's words.

"Steve it's okay if you liked it.I don't judge it's biology!"

"Jesus Christ Buck." He said taking off his friends hands from his shoulders.He was exasperated at this point.

"What?You're not giving me anything here."

"And you're giving me a headache." Steve opened the door and they walked inside.

"Then what Is it?"

"I just felt bad sleeping with her.You never felt bad sleeping with a client before?"

"Nope." He replied quickly,before confirming they're reservation at an employe.

"Really?" Steve asked in disbelief as the boys were walking towards their table "Not one time?"

"No never.Our job is to not get attached,Steve."

"Yeah right." He said rolling his eyes at the hypocrisy.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're totally infatuated with Wanda."

"What!?No Im not!"

After the two boys joined Tony at their table,they sat down and immediately started ordering.After a couple small talk between Bucky and the playboy,Tony noticed that Steve wasn't joining the conversation at all.

"What's wrong with moral compass?" He asked point a his fork at the blond.

"He's been sighing all morning because he slept with Natalia."

"What why?She's an attractive lady."

"Oh you met her?" Bucky said,taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah during a business meeting." Tony responded while sipping his mouth with a napkin. "Or is it the sex itself?Does she have a weird fetish?"

"What is with you two and fetishes?" Steve questioned,toying with his food,not having much of an apetite.

"You'd be surprised by some of the request we get Steve." Tony replied.

"Yeah,you only stick with the same women for long periods of time.Unlike me who gets new clients every other week."

"So what's wrong with you?" The billionaire was also curious about how the night went.

Steve looked at his two friends and was debating on what exactly he should ask.He eventually looked back at Tony,wanting to question him on his earlier statement.

"You said you met her before."

"Yeah."

What was she like?"

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❗️❗️❗️❗️I purposely avoided all the sex scenes in this chapter since they weren't needed story wise.But later they would be,closer then ever actually.And that's bad because I SUCK at writting sex scenes 

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT:  
> Okay I've been debating saying this but I had truly wanted to post another fanfic and if I was going to do that I needed to be frank.I am incredibly sick.[I don't mind saying what sickness I have but since it's not an expected answer I don't know.]Since the first fanfic i posted(Please Refrain From Disobeying Victoria) I wanted to post it but then I got sicker and I deleted it.Then I got better and reposted.Then I thought to myself:I truly can't see my future so should I do this.Constantly being on and off between feeling better and just everything crashing down is too unpredictable.But Im going to be honest.I don't like writing.Not at first and now I don't particularly love it but I don't hate it.What I do love is telling stories and others hearing my stories but for that I needed to write it.It couldn't just appear out of no where and I thought it was such a shame I couldn't at least try and share my ideas.The beginning of the summer 2016 I posted like crazy and trow half-assed chapter because I wasn't sure where I would be in the upcoming months.So now I have another fanfic called "Help Wanted" which Im not proud of my writing but I was rushing.Anyway summer past and I went to an all time low.I didn't know I could reach this low but I did.So I gave up on writing but I wished I could continue but I couldn't guarantee continuing and finishing.So now I have my third fanfic out and it's this one.My other fanfics have chapters out but I didn't publish or correct them out of fear of feeling burdened to continue.So Im letting you know Im trying my best,at taking my time to write and wanting to publish my other ideas but I hope you'll keep all of that in mind.Also both my computers broke so Im on mobile so Im sorry for the format and correcting it's like 1000% harder on it.


End file.
